El Yin y el Yang
by PineappleResendiz98
Summary: Una ciudad donde casi toda la gente goza de riquezas enormes, dos jóvenes deciden irse al lado pobre de la ciudad, donde conocerán a otros dos jóvenes, y se darán cuenta de que tienen mucho en común, se enamorarán, y habrá mucho por que pasar para darse cuenta de que son el uno para el otro. Fiolee y Finnceline
1. Chapter 1

El Yin y el Yang

Cap. 1: El comienzo de todo

**Hola que tal lectores, espero que me disculpen por no subir nada en casi una semana, pero hubo una serie de complicaciones en mi familia que les explicare al final de mi nuevo fic, y no se preocupen, estoy ampliando más el capítulo del otro fic y lo subiré mañana, será mucho más extenso, en fin, disfruten mi nuevo fic, que se me ocurrió mientras oía algo de buena música.**

La gran ciudad de Ooo, en la gran mayoría era una ciudad de gente de grandes riquezas, la gente gozaba de muchos privilegios, como llevar a sus hijos a las mejores escuelas, gastar mucho dinero en joyas, ropa de calidad, aparatos electrónicos de la mejor marca, en fin, casi toda la ciudad tenía una situación económica alta. Y digo casi todos, ya que en una pequeña parte de la ciudad, la gente era humilde, pero trabajadora, se puede decir que eran muy optimistas en todo, se superaban en sus metas, y lograban sacar adelante a sus familias. Se conformaban con lo que tenían, mientras su familia estuviera bien, los hombres de aquella fracción de la ciudad, no necesitaban de nada más.

Los Abadeer, una de las familias más ricas, tuvo un par de hijos, pero en años distintos, un chico de nombre Marshall Lee, quien era el mayor, y a una niña llamada Marceline, que al pasar los años se dieron cuenta de que sus hijos, no eran exactamente lo que esperaban. Y me refiero a que a ellos no les gustaba "lo normal", que era el dinero, las joyas, etc. No. Ellos preferían la música, la ropa más simple posible, pero aún así, sus padres les compraban lo que ellos querían, no les permitían expresarse libremente. Ellos dos decidieron desafiar a las reglas y cometer la mejor elección de sus vidas…

Pero cuando los hijos de los Abadeer nacieron, los Murtons, una de las familias más humildes de la ciudad, tuvieron un par de hijos, que al igual que con los Abadeer, el varón era el mayor y la niña era la menor, a quienes decidieron llamar Finn y Fionna, que cuando crecieron, se dedicaban a estudiar y a tocar con una banda en un bar de por ahí, para ganarse la vida y apoyar a sus padres para salir a flote, su banda se especializaba en el género grunge, la gente iba de diferentes partes del país para verlos en su actuación, y muchos se sorprendían al ver lo que estos dos jóvenes y su agrupación podían hacer.

Ellos eran felices haciendo eso todos los viernes, y más en un verano como ese, cuando un día se dieron cuenta de que otros dos jóvenes, los observaron por primera vez, y se notaba que eran de la ciudad, pero del "otro lado", como lo llamaban ellos, eso no les molestó, pero les sorprendió verlos a ellos dos ahí, por lo que decidieron que después de su concierto, decidieron ir a verlos para conocerlos y saber el motivo el por qué se encontraban ahí.

Y así fue como dieron inicio a la mejor experiencia de sus no tan cortas vidas…

**Sé que es algo corto, pero verán que he mejorado desde el último fic, mañana subiré capitulo de los dos y me dicen que tal ok, sin más que decir me retiro y gracias por sus reviews y los veo luego.**

**Este episodio está dedicado a la memoria de Victor Manuel Gloria Reséndiz.**

_**Esperamos encontrarnos en el paraíso primo, y gracias por protegernos desde allá arriba. Te quieren y te extrañan, tu familia y amigos. **_


	2. Chapter 2

El Yin y el Yang

**Cap. 2: Conociendo a mi persona perfecta, sin saberlo**

**Hola lectores como están, espero que bien, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindan en estos momentos difíciles para mi familia, y respecto a tu petición CAKE234 pero claro que pondré canciones de Green day, Nirvana, The Cranberries, The Beatles, Michael Jackson, y muchos más artistas que me encantan (sobre todo de Nirvana :3) en fin espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy, que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Lithium n.n**

Al finalizar de tocar, Finn y Fionna se acercaron a los otros dos jóvenes, quienes de inmediato se percataron de ello, así que decidieron acercarse también e iniciar una conversación:

-Hola que tal- Dijo Finn

-Hola- Respondió Marshall

Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Marceline se hartó y dijo:

-Oigan tocan muy bien eh, cual canción estaban tocando?- Preguntó curiosa

-Pues, es una canción muy conocida de por aquí, se llama Heart-Shaped Box- Dijo Fionna

-Es de Nirvana cierto?- Dijo Marshall

-Pero claro! Conocen a esa banda?- Dijo Finn

-Por supuesto, de hecho es de nuestras favoritas- Respondió Marceline

-Quieren ir a tomar algo?- Propuso Fionna

-Claro- Respondieron Marshall y Marcy al mismo tiempo

En eso, fueron a la barra del bar a beber un poco de cerveza, al principio Marceline se negó, pero Finn pudo convencerla de alguna manera, y mientras bebían, se presentaron, intercambiaron números telefónicos y conversaron:

-Wow, así que ustedes dos también tienen una banda eh?- Dijo Finn a Marshall

-Sip, de hecho estamos ensayando todos los días durante estas vacaciones de verano- Respondió Marshall

-Oh, ya veo, y que género tocan ustedes?- Pregunto Fionna

-Ninguno es específico, tocamos rock, blues, grunge, metal, entre muchos otros- Respondió Marceline

-Eso es genial- Dijo Finn, acabándose su tarro de cerveza

-Bueno, creo que nosotros dos nos vamos, si nuestros padres se enteran de que estamos aquí, se nos va a armar un problema enorme- Dijo Marshall, dejando el tarro de cerveza vacío

-No se vayan, quédense un rato más- Insistió Fionna

-No podemos, nuestros padres no nos dejan expresarnos como quisiéramos- Dijo Marcy cabizbaja

En eso a Finn le llegó una gran idea:

-Oigan, y si antes de irse cantamos juntos una última?- Propuso

Marceline y Marshall lo pensaron un momento, y luego tomaron una decisión:

-Muy bien, la última y nos vamos- Dijo Marshall

-Bien! Y sé cuál es la perfecta para ustedes dos- Dijo Fionna, alegre de que aceptaran

Luego de eso, los cuatro subieron al escenario, Finn, avisó a los demás integrantes de la banda cuál canción iban a tocar, y dijo a su público:

-Muy bien queridos fans! Esta noche tenemos a dos invitados especiales que cerrarán con broche de oro otra de nuestras presentaciones! Así que saluden a Marshall Lee y a su hermana Marceline!- Dicho esto, todos empezaron a aplaudir, a gritar y a silbar, para que luego el baterista de la banda empezara a dar ritmo, e inmediatamente Marshall y Marcy reconocieron la canción, y Finn empezó a cantar y a tocar la guitarra, al igual que Fionna:

(Finn)

We've got the right to choose and  
there aint no way we're losin  
This is our life-  
this is our song.  
We'll fight the powers that be just  
don't pick our destiny cuz-  
You dont know us, you don't belong.

Luego todos se le unieron:

We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it -anymore.

(Sólo Fionna)

Oh youre so condesending,  
your gore is never ending,  
we dont want nothing- not a thing from you  
Your life is trife and jaded- boring and confiscated.  
If thats your best- your best won't do

(Ahora Marshall con los demás apoyándolo en los paréntesis)

o-o-o o-o-o we're right  
[yeah]  
we're free  
[yeah]  
we'll fight  
[yeah]  
you'll see  
[yeah]

(Marceline)

We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it -anymore.

We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it -anymore.

(Finn, y el resto)

o-o-o  
o-o-o  
we're right  
[yeah]  
we're free  
[yeah]  
we'll fight  
[yeah]  
you'll see  
[yeah]

(Todos, y Finn gritando las frases entre paréntesis)

We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it -anymore.

We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it -anymore.

(just you try and make us!)

We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it -anymore.  
(now drop and give me 20!)

We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
We're not gonna take it -anymore.

Al finalizar, todos aplaudieron, gritaron y silbaron, por la gran canción que interpretaron los 6 jóvenes **(N/A: Digo 6 por que también incluyo al baterista y bajista de la banda de Finn y Fionna)**

Y luego de que terminara todo, Finn y Fionna acompañaron a Marcy y Marshall a su casa, y al momento de llegar afuera de su mansión, los dos rubios quedaron impactados:

-Wow! Enserio aquí es donde viven?- Dijo Finn, sin dejar de observar esa enorme mansión

-Jeje, si aquí vivimos- Dijo Marcy, algo apenada

-Bueno, creo que es hora de decir adiós- Dijo Fionna, un poco triste

-Si, es cierto-Dijo Marshall, de igual manera

-Bueno, creo que los veremos luego, ok?- Dijo Marceline

-Está bien, bueno, adiós- Dijo Finn, bajando la mirada

Pero en eso, Marcy y Fionna se miraron, de manera en que comprendían en que estaban pensando, luego asintieron con la cabeza, y lo siguiente fue que Marceline le dio un beso a Finn en la mejilla, y Fionna la imitó, pero con Marshall, haciendo que los chicos se ruborizaran un poco:

-Amm, b-bueno, creo que después los vemos- Dijo Marshall, un ruborizado

-S-si, tienes razón jeje, bueno, hasta luego- Dijo Finn, de igual manera

Luego de esto, Finn y Fionna tomaron rumbo a su hogar, mientras Marshall y Marceline los veían alejarse, Marshall suspiró:

-Uy, mi hermano el galanaso- Dijo Marcy, codeándolo y en forma de burla

-Ay, cállate casamentera, vi lo que hiciste- Dijo, regresándole la broma

-Awww, pero que tierno te verás agarrado de la mano con Fionna, dándose de besos a la luz de la luna…- Fue interrumpida

-Callate, por que a lo mejor tu estarás igual con Finn, a lo mejor hasta pero que nosotros dos, uuu-Le respondió

-Jajaja, si claro, claro, bueno será mejor que entremos, antes de que nos maten- Dijo Marcy

-Si, es verdad, vamos- Dicho esto, ambos entraron a la casa, y cuando entraron, dieron un grito que se escuchó afuera de la casa…

Mientras tanto con Finn y Fionna:

-Awww, que hermoso, no?- Dijo Fionna

-Que cosa?- Pregunto Finn

-Como que que cosa, pues tu besito hermanito-

-Ash, no me molestes quieres, además tu también le diste su beso a Marshall, eh- Dijo el, codeándola

-Ay, que tiene de malo?-

-Nada, pero si no te conociera, yo diría que te gusta- Dijo Finn, mirándola de esta manera ¬w¬

-Ay, te digo lo mismo tontito- Dijo ella

-Jajaja, bueno, pero los volveremos a ver jeje- Dijo Finn, pensando en Marcy

-Claro, claro, pero ahora hay que llegar a casa primero- Dijo ella

Luego de eso, ellos dos durmieron tranquilos, sabiendo que volverían a encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos. Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Marshall y Marceline…

**Jeje, bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y al rato subo un capitulo más de "Me ocurre algo malo? No, sólo estás creciendo" asi que estén atentos eh lectores, un abrazo de parte de yo y nos leemos después ok?**

**Piña fuera =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**El Yin y el Yang**

**Cap. 3: ¿Coincidencia o destino?**

**Lectores míos, les traigo al fin el capítulo 3 de esta historia, en fin, jaja me he hecho adicta a una canción que se llama "Switch" de Will Smith, me inspira mucho y me da alegría en los momentos deprimentes, bueno, disfruten el capítulo de hoy n.n**

**En casa de Marshall y Marceline**

-¡Aahhh!- Gritaron los dos al unisonó, al ver que sus padres los estaban esperando para hacerles quien sabe qué cosa.

-Muy bonitos, queridos hijos- Dijo Hunson de una manera sarcástica

-¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Con quién estaban?- Interrogo Honey **(N/A: Nombre de su madre)**

-Amm, pues nosotros, estee…- Tartamudeaba Marshall, sudando de los nervios

-Fuimos fuimos con Jenny (versión humana de grumosa) jeje- Respondió Marceline, tratando de que Marshall le siguiera la corriente.

-Enserio?- Pregunto Honey

-Enserio?- Pregunto Marshall

-Enserio- Dijo Marcy con los dientes apretados

-Pero que no estábamos con Fi…- No pudo acabar ya que su hermana le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su codo –Agh!- Se quejó –Aaaa si ya me acorde jeje- Dijo al fin entendiendo a su hermana

-Si mamá, estábamos con Jenny jeje- Dijo Marcy, con una sonrisa fingida, y Marshall la imitó

-No nos mientan, sabemos desde hace unos meses que van "ahí"- Dijo Hunson, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-Como que "ahí"- Pregunto Marshall, haciendo énfasis al igual que su padre

-Ustedes saben a qué me refiero, al "otro lado"- Dijo su padre, con una mueca de desagrado al decir "otro lado"

-Recuerdan cuando les dimos esas pulseras- Dijo su madre, señalando a las muñecas de ambos. Entonces ambos asintieron, y empezaron a revisarlas, hasta que encontraron una especie de chip diminuto de la parte trasera (la que no se ve) y al darse cuenta, Marceline pregunto:

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- Dijo ella, molesta

-Bueno, ya que ustedes son los raros de la familia, y habían rumores de que ustedes dos se iban al "otro lado", decidimos enterarnos por nuestra cuenta- Dijo su padre

-Oye ¿cómo que raros eh papá?- Pregunto Marshall, igual que su hermana, molesto

-Bueno, ustedes no se comportan como personas de la alta sociedad- Respondió su madre

-Pues eso es porque nosotros somos así mamá, y no porque seamos raros, si no que esa es nuestra forma de ser- Respondió Marceline, ya muy molesta

-Así es, eso que tiene de malo, ¿acaso no se sienten orgullosos de que no somos como la gente de aquí?- Dijo Marshall, a favor de su hermana

-¿A qué te refieres con "como la gente de aquí"?- Dijo Hunson

-Apática, malhumorada, infeliz- Le respondió Marshall

-Todo en este mundo tiene un precio- Dijo se madre, ya bastante irritada

-¡Pues si el precio de ser rica es perder mi libertad, entonces no quiero seguir viviendo así!- Grito al fin Marceline, por el enojo de que sus padres no los respetaran como son

-Saben que, estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana- Dijo Marshall, igual de enojado

-Pues esta es nuestra casa y son nuestras reglas- Dijo Hunson, con un tono de autoridad

-Su padre tiene razón, mientras vivan aquí, vivirán según nuestras normas- Dijo Honey, en el mismo tono

-¡Bien! ¡Nosotros ya no somos los niñitos de papi y mami!- Grito Marceline, con el típico tono rebelde de un adolescente

-¡Es cierto! ¡Nosotros sabemos cómo sobrevivir al mundo!- Dijo Marshall, con el mismo tono que su hermana

-¡Somos chicos de 16 y 18 años! ¡Marshall ya es mayor de edad!- Dijo Marceline

-¡Tienes razón! ¡No tenemos que soportarlos! ¡Puedo emanciparme si yo quiero!- Respondió su hermano mayor

-¡Bien! ¡Si tanto desean vivir por su cuenta, no quiero que regresen aquí pidiendo que los dejemos regresar!- Grito al fin su madre, furiosa

-¡Ay por Dios! ¡Más bien, cuando nos supliquen regresar, aténganse a las consecuencias!- Grito Marshall, en tono burlón

-¡Esta bien! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero volverlos a ver, entendieron!- Grito Hunson, fastidiado de la actitud de sus "insolentes hijos" como los llamaba él

-¡Bien! ¡Marshall, larguémonos de aquí!- Dijo ella, ya muy molesta

-¿¡Y sabes que es lo mejor hermana!?-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¡Al fin podremos cumplir nuestro sueño jaja, nos volveremos famosos al lado de nuestros nuevos amigos!-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos por nuestras cosas!

-¡Saquen todas sus pertenencias! ¡Son la vergüenza de la familia!- Grito Hunson

-¡Bien!- Gritaron Marcy Y Marshall al unisonó

-¡Bien!- Respondieron sus padres

Después de eso, ambos hermanos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, tomaron todo lo suyo, ropa, calzado, instrumentos, etc. Y se fueron de la casa. Buscando un nuevo hogar en donde vivieran según sus reglas.

**En la casa de los Murtons**

Estaban durmiendo Finn y Fionna, plácidamente, hasta que su madre llego a su habitación, interrumpiendo su sueño:

-¡Hijos! ¡Les tengo una muy buena noticia!- Dijo Rebecca (Nombre de su madre)

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- Pregunto Finn, un tanto atolondrado

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?- Pregunto Fionna

-¡A su padre le han aumentado el sueldo! ¡Ya no tendremos que trabajar turnos dobles! ¡Pasaremos más tiempo con ustedes!- Dijo su madre, con euforia

-¡¿Enserio?!- Dijo Finn, aguantando las ganas de saltar de la alegría

-¡Eso es estupendo!- Dijo Fionna, muy feliz

En eso Finn y Fionna se levantan de sus camas, y corren a abrazar a su madre, ya que como su familia era muy pobre, para poder mantenerse a flote, sus padres trabajaban casi todo el día con un salario mínimo, y sus hijos, cantaban en el bar para apoyar también en la economía de la casa.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Amanecía en la ciudad de Ooo, la familia Murtons estaba feliz por su nuevo logro, mientras llegaba a su casa una muchacha, mejor conocida como Cake (en mi fic todos son humanos), que era muy amiga de Fionna, para darles una noticia:

-Oigan, ¿ya se enteraron?- Dijo Cake

- ¿De qué?- Pregunto Fionna

-Llegaron dos chicos del "otro lado" a la casa de Jimmy (Versión humana del príncipe flama)- Respondió ella

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Finn

-Al menos eso fue lo que tu amigo me dijo-

-¿Quién, Jake?-

-Si, dice que los vio llegar, con un montón de cosas, y que tambien escucho un poco de su conversación y que aparte de que van a vivir ahí, se van a cambiar a su escuela-

-Mmmm, quienes serán- Se pregunto Fionna

-No lo sé, habrá que averiguarlo- Propuso su hermano

-Claro, ¿te parece más al rato?- Respondió Fionna

-De acuerdo hermanita- Dijo Finn

**Lectores hasta aquí le dejaremos por hoy, para la semana que viene empezaran a ser ya más extensos, no olviden dejarme su opinión de los dos fics, y bueno, su piña se despide para leernos en una semana ¿Ok?**

**Piña fuera n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Yin y el Yang**

**Cap. 4: Casualidad**

**Hey lectores como les va, espero que me perdonen por la demora, pero bueno, la escuela parece prisión, ahora salgo hasta las 3:30 y pff, bueno ayer fue un día especial, ya que fue el cumpleaños de Dave Grohl, baterista de Nirvana, y por su puesto de la madre de esta humilde escritora, que se la ha pasado casi 15 años de su vida criando a esta vaga escritora, en fin, ¡Felicidades por tu cumple madre mía! ¡Este capitulo va para ti! **

En la tarde, Finn y Fionna decidieron ir a casa de Jimmy, para ver por que causa Marshall y Marcy se habían mudado, al llegar los empezaron a espiar por la ventana:

(Dentro de la casa)

-Te agradecemos mucho esto Jim- Dijo Marshall estrechándole la mano

-Ustedes no se preocupen viejo, ya saben que cualquier cosa, los chicos y yo estamos para apoyarlos (N/A: Los demás integrantes de la banda)- Le respondió Jimmy, dándole la mano

-Gracias Jimmy, de alguna manera te lo vamos a agradecer, algún día- Dijo Marcy

-Si jeje, algún día- Dijo Jimmy, con algo de sarcasmo

Mientras, afuera de la casa…

-Alcanzas a oírlos?- Le susurró Finn a Fionna,

-Si y tu?- Le dijo ella, susurrando iguamente

-Si, pero yo lo que quiero saber es por que se mudaron- Dijo Finn, algo impaciente

-Yo también, pero no desesperes o nos descubrirán- Contesto ella

-Ok- Dijo Finn, para que ambos volvieran a mirar la conversación

En eso, la ventana se abre, haciendo que los rubios intentaran en vano esconderse:

-Oigan no se ven eh- Dijo Jimmy, sarcásticamente

-Te dije que te callaras para que no nos descubrieran, todo esto es tu culpa!- Regaño Fionna a su hermano

-Mía? Yo no fui el de la idea de espiar- Se excusó Finn

-Ah si? Pues… diablos! Odio cuando tienes razón!- Respondió Fionna

-Ha! En tu cara, tonta!- Se burló Finn

-Hey! Ya basta niñitos de 8 años, ahora expliquen el por que están espiándonos?- Dijo Jimmy, un poco molesto por la actitud inmadura de Finn y Fionna

-Amm, pues.. nosotros... ella quiso… ella tuvo la idea…- Balbuceaba Finn

-Solo nos detuvimos aquí un momento jeje- Dijo Fionna, nerviosa

-Si, como no, ya pasen, y bueno, vengan con los chicos, que por lo que me dijeron, ya los conocen, cierto?- Dijo Jimmy

-Si, jeje, gracias Jimmy- Dijo Finn

-Por nada, pasen-

Y as{i fue como, los muchachos se conocieron ya un poco mejor, se explicaron las dudas de los Murtons y bueno también hubo un ensayo más tarde, con los demás integrantes de la banda que se hacia llamar "Recreate" que era la banda de Marcy y Marshall, luego todos subieron a ver una película, dejando solos a Marceline y a Finn:

-Y bueno, es enserio que solo por eso se fueron de su casa?- Pregunto Finn a Marceline

-Si, Marshall y yo ya teníamos planeado hacer eso, solo que no teníamos el valor- Dijo Marceline, cabizbaja

Finn se di{o cuenta de eso, por lo que con su mano, levanto el rostro de Marceline, para que se quedaran viendo fijamente, eso hizo que Marcy se sonrojara un poco:

-Oye, recuerda que no importa que tan malos sean tus padres contigo, ellos en el fondo, te aman, y se sienten orgullosos de ti, no importa que no lo demuestren, siempre hay un poco de luz en la oscuridad- Dijo Finn, de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Marcy se acelerara

-E-esa frase la había oído antes, es la lección del Yin y el Yang, cierto?- Pregunto ella, aun sonrojada, mientras se acercaba a Finn, lentamente…

-Así es- Dijo Finn, acercándose a ella de igual manera…

-Eso es hermoso- Dijo ella, mientras se acercaba cada vez más…

_Finn's POV_

Me sentía extraño

Después de decirle aquella frase, sus ojos carmesí simplemente me… hipnotizaron.

Y también sentía como si un imán en ella, me estuviera atrayendo a su rostro, su bello rostro de tez pálida.

Una sensación en mi estómago, como si quisiera vomitar, me invadía en esos momentos, al igual que sentía choques eléctricos en mi cuerpo.

Era seguro. Estaba a punto de besarla…

_End Finn's POV_

_Marceline's POV_

Demonios.

Esos hermosos ojos azules de Finn me vuelven loca. Me estaban haciendo cosas inconscientemente, me estaba acercando peligrosamente a él. No quería creer que pronto él me besaría.

No podía controlarme, yo quería apartarme de él.

Pero por alguna razón, hacía lo contrario.

Al diablo todo. Quiero besarlo.

_End Marceline's POV_

Sus rostros estaban a 3 centímetros de distancia. Era "inevitable" que no se besaran.

En eso, llego Marshall con Fionna, Jimmy y July (N/A: July es de la banda Recreate y versi{on humana de la Princesa Flama)

Ellos se separaron rápidamente, muy sonrojados, mirando en direcciones opuestas.

Cuando los demás vieron su reacción, Marshall decidió hablar:

-Hey, ¿Qué está pasando aquí eh?- Dijo con una mirada pícara

-N-nada Marshall, ¿p-por que p-preguntas?- Dijo Marceline, sonrojada a más no poder

-No, yo nada mas digo, que ¿te dio calentura, eh?- Dijo Marshall, con doble sentido (ya saben )

-Ugh, no molestes- Dijo Marceline, cubriendo su cara con sus manos

-Y tu que Finn, ambos tienen "fiebre", jajajaja- Se burló Fionna de su hermano, que ahora parecía tomate

-Callate- Dijo, mientras empezaba a sudar

Después de eso, todos empezaron a reír, mientras Finn y Marceline, solo se avergonzaban más y más

-Que rayos estuve a punto de hacer, no pensé claramente- Pensaba Marceline

-Ahora Fionna no dejará de molestarme- Pensaba Finn

-Bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos, no queremos interrumpirlos más jaja- Dijo Marshall

-Si es cierto- Dijo Fionna

-Yo creo que mejor nos vamos no Fionna?- Dijo Finn levantándose

-Si, ya es tarde, mamá se molestará si no llegamos antes de las 8- Dijo Fionna

-Bueno, con su permiso nosotros nos vamos, adiós!- Dijo Finn, mientras salía corriendo como niña despavorida

-Bueno, adiós a todos- Dijo Fionna, subiendo las escaleras

-Adiós- Respondieron todos, menos Marceline, que aun estaba con las manos en la cara

-Creo que los dejamos solos, no July?- Dijo Jimmy

-Claro, bueno nos vemos, yo también tengo que irme- Se despidió July

-Adiós-

Dejando solos a Marcy y a Marshall:

-Oye, que paso, maquina de amor- Dijo Marshall, codeando a su hermana con su rostro asì ¬w¬

-No lo se, solo sentí como si fuera atraída por un imán hacia el, rayos, por que te digo esto a ti?- Dijo ella, algo frustrada por sus acciones

-Por que soy tu hermano mayor, y estoy para apoyarte, además eso no es malo- Dijo él

-Bueno, solo espero poder manejar mejor las cosas, y no ir tan rápido, ya que casi ni lo conozco- Respondió Marcy

-Eso esta bien, bueno, te espero allá arriba, deje algo en el microondas y creo que debe estar listo- Dijo Marshall, subiendo las escaleras

-Tu lechita tibia para poder dormir?- Dijo Marceline, con burla

-Cierra la boca!- Grito Marshall

**Hey lectores, hasta aquí le dejaremos por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y bueno, descuiden, ya no me demorare tanto, ya que como dije, los subiré de manera alternada jeje, bueno, en fin, los veo mañana con la continuación de mi otro fic leales lectores, no olviden dejarme sus reviews ok?**

**Piña fuera n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Yin y el Yang**

**Cap. 5: Ella trabaja duro por el dinero, más te vale tratarla bien**

**Hey lectores, volví con el nuevo capitulo de mi historia, y bueno, me llego un review en inglés, lo cual me sorprendió bastante, no se si por que un tipo que habla inglés lee mi historia, o por que pude leerlo xD, en fin, va algo de inglés (eeh! Su piña no es ignorante n.n)**

**To Sember2013:**

**Hey what's up men, i read your review, thanks, but, really you can understand this? Well, I think it doesn't matter, see you soon!**

**Ahora si, disfruten del capitulo lectores n.n**

Era de mañana en la casa de Finn y Fionna, ellos despertaban tranquilamente, pero algo incomodaba a Finn, ya que su hermana lo miraba de esta forma ¬w¬:

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?- Dijo Finn, algo irritado por la mirada de su hermana

-No- Respondió ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Entonces ¿por que me ves así?- Pregunto el rubio

-Jejeje, no te hagas babotas- Le respondió su hermana, sin dejar de mirarlo de la misma manera

-¿De que hablas loca?... Aahh de eso… mejor cierra la boca- Dijo Finn, girándose en su cama para darle la espalda a Fionna

En eso, Fionna se levanta y se va encima de su hermano, mientras le hacía un cerillito, despeinándolo mas de lo que ya estaba:

-Agh! Espera Fionna, me despeinas!- Dijo Finn, mietras trataba de quitarse de encima a su hermana

-Jajaja, nada que, hasta que admitas que la chica te gusta, te dejo en paz- Dijo ella, molestando aun mas a su hermano

-Ah si? Y si mejor tu admites que te gusta su hermano?- Le dijo Finn, mientras tiraba a su hermana de la cama

-Ouch! Oye! Eso si me dolió!- Dijo Fionna, levantándose del suelo

-Aun no me has respondido mi pregunta- Dijo Finn

-Hmm, te propongo algo- Dijo ella

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Hasta no estar seguros nos responderemos esa pregunta, hecho?- Dijo Fionna, estirándole la mano

-Hecho- Dijo Finn, estrechándole la suya

**Mientras tanto en casa de Jimmy**

Se encontraban almorzando Marcy, Marshall y Jimmy, ya que sus padres habían salido a trabajar, en eso Jimmy recordó algo:

-Ah! Mierda! Se me había olvidado!- Dijo Jimmy, alterando a Marshall y Marceline

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijeron los chicos, al unisonó

-Tengo que ir a casa de Finn y Fionna, me dijeron que hoy era el día en que nos tocaba ayudar a su madre en la cafetería!- Dijo Jimmy, levantándose de la mesa, y poniéndose una chaqueta anaranjada

-Oye, y su te ayudamos?- Propuso Marcy

-Enserio?- Dijo Jimmy, más relajado

-Claro, después de todo te debemos un gran favor amigo- Dijo Marshall, dejando de comer

-Bueno, entonces vámonos- Dijo Jimmy, yendo hacia la entrada de la casa

-Espera, dejanos vestirnos, ni modo de ir con pijama a trabajar- Dijo Marcy, subiendo a la habitación de huéspedes

-Ok, los espero-

**Volviendo a casa de Finn y Fionna**

-Ya es tarde, ¿Dónde rayos esta Jim?- Dijo Finn, terminando de alistarse

-Debe de estar por llegar- Dijo Fionna

-¿July también iba a venir?- Pregunto Finn

-Creo que si-

*Ding Dong*

-Yo abro- Dijo Finn, mientras atendía la puerta

Abre la puerta y ve a Jimmy, pero acompañado:

-Hola Jim- Dijo Finn saludando a su amigo

-Que onda viejo- Dijo Jimmy

-Hmm, veo que trajiste a alguien más- Dijo Finn, mientras veía a Marceline y a Marshall, pero más a Marceline, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco

-Hola Finn- Dijeron Marshall y Marceline, al unisonó

-Hola- Respondió Finn, sin dejar de mirar a Marcy

-Ah si, ellos decidieron venir, por cierto ya llego July?- Pregunto Jimmy

Pero en eso, Finn se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba loh hermosa que era Marceline con sus jeans rotos de la rodilla, sus converse negros y su playera de tirantes roja:

-Hey, Finn, estás ahí?- Dijo Jimmy, moviendo su mano frente al rostro de Finn

-Huh? Ah, no, no ha llegado, pasen si quieren, vamos a esperarla- Dijo Finn

Mientras esperaban dentro, Marshall empezó una conversación con Fionna, en su habitación (N/A: if you know what i mean xD)

-Para que vamos con tu madre a la cafetería eh?- Pregunto Marshall

-Ah pues solo le ayudaremos, como es jueves, bueno hoy tiene más trabajo de lo regular- Dijo Fionna, sentándose en su cama

-Oh ya veo, bueno asi tendremos como perder el tiempo un rato no crees?- Dijo Marshall, sentándose a un lado de Fionna

-Jeje, claro- Dijo Fionna –Sabes, tu y tu hermana son muy amables por querer ayudarnos en esto- Dijo ella

-Para nada, nosotros somos así desde pequeños, además le debemos un gran favor a Jimmy, y es así como funciona la dinámica con nosotros- Dijo Marshall

-Que lindo eres- Al decir esto, Fionna le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Marshall se ruborizara un poco

-Jeje, gracias (Pensando: Tu eres muy hermosa)- Dijo él

-Bueno creo que es hora de que bajemos a ver si July ya llego- Dijo ella, abriendo la puerta del cuarto

-Claro, enseguida te alcanzo- Dijo Marshall

-De acuerdo- Dijo Fionna, para salir de su habitación, dejando solo a Marshall

Cuando Fionna salio del cuarto, Marshall llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla derecha, donde Fionna le dio un beso y dijo:

-Yes!- Mientras flexionaba su codo con el puño cerrado

Un par de minutos mas tarde…

-Bien, como ya estamos todos que les parece si nos vamos?- Propuso Finn

-Ok- Dijo Marcy

Todos iban camino a la cafetería, y al llegar vieron a Rebecca trabajando muy duro, ella era una mesera en la cafetería, pero la gente la trataba mal, le decía insultos o incluso al pasar junto a ella, la empujaban.

Los chicos se quedaron casi todo el día lavando trastes en la cocina, pero Marceline se percato de algo.

Miraba como un sujeto de traje ordenaba algo, y cuando Rebecca se lo llevaba, le reclamaba que ese no era su pedido, que el había ordenado otra cosa, o que se había tardado demasiado, incluso en una ocasión, tiro el plato al suelo.

Eso le molesto bastante, por lo que le pregunto a Finn:

-Oye Finn, quien es el sujeto de la mesa de allá- Dijo ella, señalando al susodicho

-Oh, el es Donny, es todo un patán, siempre molesta a mamá asi todos los días, pero ella no puede hacer nada al respecto, ya que la placa de la entrada dice "el cliente siempre tiene la razón"- Dijo Finn, molesto

-Es cierto, a mi una vez me toco ser mesera y uff, estuve a punto de golpear al desgraciado- Comentó July

-Hmmm, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea- Dijo Marceline

-En que piensas hermanita- Dijo Marshall

-En algo para darle su merecido a ese torpe- Respondió Ella

-Creo que se en que estas pensando Marcy, conozco esa mirada tuya- Dijo Jimmy

-Es cierto, ya dinos que planeas- Dijo Fionna

-Bueno esta es la idea…-

Marceline les comento su plan a todos, y cuando termino, todos corrieron al escenario de la cafetería, a conectar un teclado, un bajo, una guitarra y varios micrófonos:

-Hola que tal, muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes- Dijo Marceline con amabilidad –Esta noche, quiero presentarles una canción clásica, que me pareció muy buena idea cantar el día de hoy, por una situación que se presento aquí, asi que mientras ustedes disfrutan de sus alimentos bebidas y compañía de alguien, cantaremos para ustedes-

Jimmy estaba en la batería, July en el teclado, Marshall, en la guitarra, Finn con un saxofón, Marceline con su bajo-hacha y Fionna solo estaba como corista

-Un dos tres cuatro…-Marcó Finn el inicio de la canción

Marceline:

She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right

Se le une Fionna:

She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right

Marceline:

Onetta there in the corner stand  
And wonders where she is and  
It's strange to her  
Some people seem to have everything

Nine a.m. on the hour hand  
And she's waiting for the bell  
And she's looking real pretty  
Just wait for her clientele

Marceline, Fionna y July:

She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right

She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right

Marceline:

Twenty eight years have  
Come and gone  
And she' seen a lot of tears  
Of the ones who come in  
They really seem to need her there

It's a sacrifice working day to day  
For little money just tips for pay  
But it's worth it all  
Just to hear them say that they care

Marceline, Fionna y July:

She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right

She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right

She already knows  
She's seen her bad times  
She already knows  
These are the good times

She'll never sell out  
She never will  
Not for a dollar bill  
She works hard

En eso, Finn entra con una gran emoción en un solo de saxofón, seguido de un solo de guitarra por parte de Marshall, mientras Rebecca quedaba impresionada con el talento de los muchachos.

Casi todos aplaudían al ritmo de la música, mientras otros se ponían a bailar, o incluso a cantar.

En la parte final de la canción, Marceline y Fionna se acercaron amenazantemente a Donny.

Marceline, Fionna y July:

She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right

She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right

She works hard for the money  
So hard for it honey  
She works hard for the money  
So you better treat her right

Cantaban ellas, mientras Fionna y Marceline, cerca de Donny, apuntaban hacia el con su dedo índice, haciendo que él se asustara y saliera corriendo de ahí.

Al finalizar de tocar, todos comenzaron a aclamar al talentoso grupo de jóvenes, mientras ellos salían del escenario agradeciendo a su público.

Entraron de nuevo a la cocina, riendo, por como Donny había huido del lugar:

-Jajaja, vieron la expresión en su cara?- Dijo Marceline

-Jajaja, si, pero lo mas genial fue como salió huyendo de aquí- Respondió Finn

-Es cierto, parecía niñita jajaja- Comento July

-Si, como corria y empezaba a gritar en la calle- Dijo Marshall

-Claro jaja, "ay no auxilio me atacan unas chicas" jajaja- Dijo Jimmy

En eso, Rebecca entra a la cocina con una expresión de enojo, haciendo que todos dejaran de reir:

-Mamá, sentimos haber espantado al cliente- Dijo Finn, apenado

-Ay hijo, no se disculpen, ¡Por que al fin me libre de esa molestia! Wahoo!- Dijo su Rebecca, cambiando por completo su expresión, abrazando a sus hijos

-Eso no fue nuestra idea mamá- Dijo Fionna

-Ah no?- Dijo Rebecca, apartándose un poco de sus hijos

-No mamá, fue de Marcy, nuestra amiga- Dijo Finn

-Enserio?- Prengunto Rebecca

-Si, todo fue su plan- Dijo July

-Pues te lo agradezco mucho Marcy- Dijo Rebecca, regalándole una sonrisa

-No hay de que señora- Dijo Marceline

-Bueno, ya que es casi hora de cerrar ¿Quién quiere pizza gratis?- Pregunto Rebecca

-YO!- Gritaron todos al unisonó

-Pues vamos chicos- Dijo Rebecca, invitando a todos al comedor –Es una forma de agradecerles que asustaran al patán de Donny-

**Hey lectores, hasta aquí le dejare por hoy espero que les haya gustado y bueno sin mas que decir ya me voy por que me llego la hora de dormir**

**Piña Fuera n.n**


End file.
